


Fanart - Bad Romance

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fan Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for the story "Bad Romance" by kinderjedi and sullacat. Link to the story coming soon. This contains two fanworks, a cover and a Clint x Darcy scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart - Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613677) by [kinderjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderjedi/pseuds/kinderjedi), [sullacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat). 



> Done for Marvel Big Bang 2014. Media is Autodesk Sketchbook for tablets.

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/35874427901/in/dateposted-public/) Cover 

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/35196599613/in/dateposted-public/) Clint x Darcy scene


End file.
